Just Tell Her Already
by JB3KJN
Summary: Miley is afraid to tell Demi how she feels little does miley know that Demi knows she likes her.


**Just Tell Her Already!**

**Miley's POV-**

Me and Demi have been fiends for five years now- we do eachother's nails, gossip, have sleepovers - and I cherish every moment. I have the biggest crush on Demi and I wish I could tell her but I'm afraid of her reaction and I don't want to loose our friendship. But every time I hear hear laugh, see her smile, hear her sing....I just wanna grab her and kiss her-but if I do that I will probably cause a lot of issues.

"Miley, the door".My mom yelled from downstairs. I already knew who it was. Me and Demi planned a sleepover at her house tonight sinse we didn't have any school that following day.

"Hey Miles, ready to party it up"

I let out a chuckle because the way she said that was just too cute."Hup"

I grabbed my bag and Me and Demi we headed down the block to her house which was only five minutes away.

She lived with her sister sinse her mother passed away 4 years ago. I never seen Demi cry as much as I did during that time. It hurt me so much to see her so sad.

When we got to her house I was instantly greeted by a dark haired little girl by the name of Madison. I hugged her back before she ran back to the couch to finish watching Spongebob SquarePants. I could smell the burgers her older sister was cooking in the kitchen.

Me and Demi went to her red and black room filled with music sheets and instruments. Demi sung and wrote songs and it made my heart melt whenever she would play one of her songs to me.

"Okay I have some movies that we can watch." Demi pulled out about six movies that she wanted us to watch.

"I have The Notebook, A Walk To Remenber, Titanic, , Cheaper By The Dozen 1 and 2 and Milk"

"Cool"

"What do you wanna watch first?"

It really didnt matter which movie we watched first I just loved her got the popcorn and soda and we sat on the mini couch in her room.

"I was thinking we could watch Cheaper By the Dozen sinse its funny" She said twisting the cap to her pepsi and taking a sip waiting for my answer.

"Um yeah sure Cheaper By The Dozen sounds fine"

She popped the movie in and we started watching in silence. I guess Demi started to get tired sinse she layed her head on my shoulder which sent chills through my whole body.

**Demi's POV-**

She has no idea that I know she likes me; She also has no idea that Im Bisexual. I rested my head on her shoulder and I felt her get a little tense. I guess she was scared or nervous.

**Regular POV-**

Demi and Miley laughed during the movie and just ate their snacks and enjoyed eachothers company until...

"Demi can I watch with you guys?" said Madison who came flying through the door and sitting between Demi and Miley.

"No but you can keep Miley company until I come back from the bathroom"

"Fine"

As soon as Demi left Madison gave me a smirk.

"What?"

"Are You a Chicken?"

"What do you mean 'Am I a Chicken?'"

"I know you have a crush on my sister"

**Miley's POV-**

What is she talking about , How did she know that?

"Please Miley Im not stupid I know you like my sister, Just Tell her Already!" Madison said

"Okay Fine How did you Know?"

"Because I see the way you act around her"

"Okay Fine but just dont tell her"

"Oh Im not...You are"

"What do you mean"

"You'll see"

Madison left 10 secounds right before Demi came back.

**Demi's POV-**

Little did Miley know I was standing by the door and heard everything that Miley and Madison said.

**Miley's POV-**

Demi came back and sat so close to me there was no space between us, It kind of made me smile.

**Regular POV-**

Demi started playing with Miley's hair and got close to her ear

"I know your secret" Demi laughed.

"W-What?"

"I like you too Miley"

Miley smiled and was getting comfused.

"Miley, Ive known you - liked me and you've been there for me and I kind of fell for you but I didnt want to say anything"

Miley just stood there speachless.

"And I guess I didnt want to make the first move"

Demi noticed that Miley didnt do or say anyhting.

"I-I, Um" Was all Miley could said.

**Miley's POV-**

Did she just say she likes me too.I really dont know what to I guess I didnt have to say anything because she kissed me.

"Miley I really like You, will you be my Girlfriend?"

"Ofcourse"

She giggled before kissing me again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

this is kind of boring but since i started it i wanted to finish it !! :)


End file.
